doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadows
Doctor Who: Time Travel is the first episode in Doctor Who: Time Travel. It aired May 4th, 2013. Synopsis The Doctor travels to the end of the universe and finds a broken TARDIS. The only way to save the universe is to fix the TARDIS. The Doctor starts fixing, but he isn't alone... Plot A 16 year old girl is being attacked by a crook in front of an open police box. The crook pushes her in and shuts the door. The crook runs off. Meanwhile, the girl lays knocked out in a corner of the TARDIS. The Doctor walks in. He doesn't see the girl. "Huh," the Doctor says, looking around the TARDIS. "I wonder how the door got closed. Oh well, it's probably nothing." The Doctor pushes some controls and pulls a few levers. He says that he's always wanted to be on a giant statue in the future. The Doctor exits the TARDIS. He is on a giant statue, but the sky is black. There are flames everywhere. "This is the end of the universe," the Doctor says. He goes back into the TARDIS and presses some buttons. He exits the TARDIS. The Doctor walks to the other side of the statue and back. The Doctor jumps off the statue. He sees a destroyed TARDIS. "I'm dead," the Doctor says. Suddenly, a Dalek comes up to the Doctor. It explains that the world needs the Doctor's help, even the Daleks do. The Doctor asks why a Dalek is asking for his help when they're arch enemies. The Dalek explains that the Doctor is the only person who can save the universe, and then the Daleks can kill him. The Dalek shoves the Doctor into the destroyed TARDIS. The Doctor looks around him. He coughs. The Dalek says he found somebody in the TARDIS. He shoves the girl in. The girl wakes up. She exits the TARDIS and comes back in. "It's bigger on the inside," gasps the girl. She looks at the Doctor. "Who are you?" "I'm the Doctor," the Doctor says. "Doctor Who?" asks the girl. "Just the Doctor," the Doctor says. "This is my spaceship, I'm a Time Lord, I travel in space and time in this blue box, and I am about to save the universe." Soon, the Doctor has explained everything to the girl including what time they are in. "Now," the Doctor begins. "What's your name?" "I'm Isabella," the girl says, still in shock. "I'm sixteen years old." "Well Isabella," the Doctor begins. "We've got about three days until the end of the universe comes. Do you want to help or should I just leave you here?" "I'll help," Isabella says. The Doctor and Isabella go into a room in the TARDIS. The Doctor explains it's the brightest room in the TARDIS. "If it's the brightest room in the TARDIS, why is it so dark?" Isabella asks. The Doctor looks around. "It isn't dark," he begins. "There are twenty other people in this room," the Doctor says. "Not people, creatures." Suddenly, the hand of one of the shadows comes out of the wall. It grips Isabella's neck and starts choking her. The Doctor Sonics the shadow creature. It vanishes. "We need to get out of here; now!" the Doctor says. The Doctor and Isabella run out of the room. The shadows follow. "There's no escape Doctor," a voice echoes across the TARDIS. "I'm not running," the Doctor says. Shadows step out of the walls. They start marching towards the Doctor and Isabella. The Doctor Sonics all the shadows. Suddenly, one of the shadows breaks his Sonic Screwdriver in half. The Doctor grabs Isabella and runs away. "Not running eh?" the voice echoes across the TARDIS. The Doctor and Isabella hide in a room. The Doctor sees rows of Sonic Screwdrivers to pick from. He picks up a red one. Shadows enter the room. The Doctor Sonics all the shadows. The Doctor and Isabella exit the room and lock to door. "These shadows are the cause of the end of the universe," the Doctor says. "Once they are gone, I can go back in time and stop them." "Why can't you do that now?" Isabella asks. "I would bring them back into the past and their army would double," the Doctor explains. Suddenly, a shadow appears. "I can pilot the TARDIS, thanks for the idea Doctor!" it says. The Doctor Sonics the shadow. It vanishes. Suddenly, a shadow grabs Isabella. The Doctor doesn't notice. He wonders around for a while, and then he realizes. "Isabella?" the Doctor calls. "We have her," the voice echoes. "Who are you?" the Doctor asks. "I am the Shadow Lord," the voice says. "The Shadow Lord," the Doctor begins. "You're the only enemy in the Time War that was so powerful that nobody dared to even write your name! You aren't in the Time War's recorded history, the one enemy that brought so many bad memories that nobody wanted to remember you!" "Correct Doctor," the voice of the Shadow Lord says. Suddenly, hundreds of Isabellas appear. "Chose, only one is right. I keep the rest!" the voice says. The Doctor looks at all of the Isabellas. "So," the Doctor says to the Isabellas. "No cheating Doctor!" the Shadow Lord's voice yells. The Doctor ignores the Shadow Lord and keeps going, "clones created by the Shadow Lord have a problem. They can't remember anything. "So, what are we doing here?" the Doctor asks. "Stop it!" the Shadow Lord yells. "Don't listen to him, he's being a bad boy, go on, what are we doing here?" the Doctor says. Most of the Isabellas say "I don't know," and one says "We're saving the universe." The Doctor walks up to the right Isabella and says "I chose her." "No!" the voice of the Shadow Lord says. "What's wrong Shadow Lord, scared?" the Doctor asks. "You turned all of your army into Isabellas to trick me? And let me guess, after the real Isabella is found, the clones simply die?" The Shadow Lord screams "no!" again as his army vanishes one by one. "And now," the Doctor begins. "Now you're going to flee, you coward, you were always afraid until you had an army!" The Shadow Lord appears in the TARDIS. He vanishes. "That takes care of you," the Doctor says. He goes back into the past when the Shadow Lord's army are about to start destroying the universe. He sticks a spare Sonic Screwdriver in the light bulb. When the lights are turned on, all the shadows vanish. The Doctor goes back into the TARDIS. He drops Isabella off at her house. "See you soon," the Doctor says as he goes away. A week later, Isabella is on her front porch and she spots the TARDIS. Isabella runs in. "So," the Doctor says. "All of time and space, where to start?" Isabella looks around the TARDIS. "I want to head to another planet." Next Time “Here we are, First Earth,” the Doctor says as he and Isabella exit the TARDIS. It cuts to a close up of the Doctor's face. “Home to the_” It cuts to a grassy field. A man walks by. “Oldest house in the universe, close by,” he calls. “I’m a tour guide!” It cuts to the Doctor and Isabella in the house. "There's something in the house Doctor," an old woman's voice echoes. It cuts to the Doctor, Isabella, and a man are walking in the house. Suddenly, a long thin tongue swoops down and wraps the man up. It carries him out of sight. Characters *The Doctor *Isabella *Dalek *Shadows *The Shadow Lord Episode trailer A 16 year old girl is being attacked by a crook in front of an open police box. The crook pushes her in and shuts the door. It cuts to a close up of the Doctor's face. "This is the end of the universe," the Doctor says. He goes back into the TARDIS and presses some buttons. He exits the TARDIS. The Doctor walks to the other side of the statue and back. The Doctor jumps off the statue. He sees a destroyed TARDIS. "I'm dead," the Doctor says. It cuts to a Dalek shoving the Doctor into the destroyed TARDIS. It cuts to the Doctor in the TARDIS. "I am the Shadow Lord," the voice says. Category:Doctor Who: Time Travel